


Training

by Daphne_snape



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Smut, thats it just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphne_snape/pseuds/Daphne_snape
Summary: Obi-Wan needs to train his apprentice Anakin. But Anakin wants a break.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 143





	Training

Anakin fell on the floor for what seemed like the fiftiest time this day. His lightsaber laid a few feet away from him. He was too proud to stay on the concrete, even though his muscles were screaming at him to stop. He manipulated the force so that his lightsaber came flying into his hand, put his other hand flat on the floor. He felt the cool concrete under his skin and pushed his body up to go for yet another round of sparring. He turned to look in to the golden eyes of his sparring partner.

“Still not ready to give up your defeat?” The man smiled at him. “I’m proud of you my young apprentice.” He ran a hand across his beard, seemingly thinking about what way he was going to floor Anakin this time. It didn’t help Anakin that his master was equal times handsome as powerful, which was very distracting.

“Thank you master.” Anakin smirked and he knew his own golden eyes were burning with both anticipation and determination.

“Let’s see how you fare this time around.” Obi-Wan got into a fighting stance his crimson lightsaber raised next to his head in his right hand and his left hand in front of him with two fingers pointing to Anakin. Anakin himself too got into a fighting position. The crimson of his lightsaber casting red shadows on his face.

They walked around each other, closely watching and anticipating every move. Their feet working in a routine they have established after so many hours of training together.

Anakin was the first to attack, jumping up and striking down his lightsaber. Obi-Wan, as per usual, blocked his attacked just as fast as it came. He, in turn, spun out of Anakin’s reach and came with a counterattack to his side. Anakin could just block that with his lightsaber after which he used the force to push his master away.

Obi-Wan took the space between them as a way of gaining momentum and ran towards Anakin. He somersaulted over his apprentice and managed to kick him in his back which sent Anakin sliding across the cold floor, again.

To prevent Anakin from standing up again Obi-Wan ran to him, turned him over and pinned him to the floor with his knee. He put his lightsaber to Anakin’s neck and came closer.

“You die, again.” Obi-Wan smirked, his golden eyes mischievous. “I think you’ve had enough sparring for today.” He held up his hand for Anakin to take.

Anakin used this opportunity to pull Obi-Wan to the floor and pin him down with his hips, straddling him. “You would be wise to remember your own lessons master. Never show mercy to your enemy.” Anakin was smiling at his master, unaware of the movements Obi-Wan was going to make.

Obi-Wan spun them around and was in turn straddling Anakin. “And you would be wise to keep your concentration, apprentice.”

“Why are you teaching me to concentrate when you seem to enjoy this position a lot, Master?” Anakin slightly moved his hips upwards which put pressure on their connected groins. Obi-Wan put his hands on Anakin’s hips to push him back down.

“Anakin stop, we have more training to do. As I recall you wanted to learn how to get better at strengthening your mind?” It took everything in him not to pin Anakin down this very second and ravage him like he had many times before.

“Oh come on master, we both need a break.” Anakin moved his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive way. Obi-Wan had to fight a smile.

“I know your breaks Skywalker. They’re never short.” Anakin blinked at the numerous innuendos he could find in that one remark.

“I’m flattered. I haven’t heard any complaints from you yet though.” Obi-Wan knew he was not going to fight Anakin on the topic anymore so he decided to play along. He moved to Anakin’s ear and whispered.

“That is because I don’t have any.” He closed his teeth lightly around the younger man’s earlobe and put a little pressure on it before pulling back. He stopped his movements when his lips reached Anakin’s and moved to put their mouths together. Anakin’s lips moved on their own accord. His hands moved to play with the hair on the base of his master’s neck before being pinned to the floor by an invisible force. Obi-Wan pulled back from his with a smirk on his face.

“Not yet darling, if we’re doing this in training time you will learn something from this.”

“And what will that be? Trying not to kill someone?” Anakin was playfully glaring at the man above him.

“No, today’s lesson is patience. It is not just a skill Jedi should have. So keep your hands to yourself until I say, or do, otherwise. I will cut you off if I have to.” The invisible binds on Anakin’s wrists suddenly removed themselves. Regardless, Anakin kept his hands on the floor. He knew from the look in Obi-Wan’s eyes that his master was serious about this. Obi-Wan started kissing Anakin’s neck, using just about enough tongue. He switched between sucking and biting, leaving marks all over Anakin’s skin.

“So you can actually restrain yourself?” Anakin did need to put in a lot of concentration to restrain himself. Obi-Wan moved his hands to tug at the robes of the younger man. He loosened the belt on his waist and undid the robes. He kissed all over Anakin’s chest and stomach. He trailed his kisses down to the waistband of Anakin’s trousers.

His hands opened his trousers and tugged them down together with his underwear. His hand curled around Anakin’s member. The apprentice moaned at the sensation, his member already mostly hard. Obi-Wan was lazily jerking his hand up and down along the length of Anakin’s cock. He leaned down and took his apprentice’s member into his mouth while maintaining eye contact.

As he bobbed his head, sucking and slipping his tongue around Anakin’s cock, the younger man moaned and jerked his hips upwards.

“Master, can I- my hands-” Obi-Wan nodded, Anakin’s member still in his mouth. As Anakin moaned at the movement his hands shot to his master’s hair, tugging at it which made his master moan around him in return.

Anakin felt his release coming closer with every movement of Obi-Wan’s mouth.

“Master- I’m not gonna-” his hands moved Obi-Wan upwards and he released Anakin with an obscene popping sound. Anakin was panting by now.

Obi-Wan wiped the leftover spit and precum off his face with his sleeve and came up to kiss Anakin again. Both of them not caring that Anakin would taste himself in the process.

Anakin used his hands to take off his masters robes and pants in a hurry. When Obi-Wan was rid of his clothes he wet his fingers with his own saliva and slipped them down to Anakin’s opening. He was slipping in one finger at a time to get his apprentice to loosen up.

When he felt him to be loose enough and when Anakin started squirming and begging him to give him more, Obi-Wan pulled out his fingers. The younger man whined at the loss of contact.

Anakin had been working on his master’s member, resulting in a throbbing and rock hard cock. Obi-Wan moved himself so he was kneeling between Anakin’s legs. As he inched closes he looked into Anakin’s eyes. Their look was fire, passion and most of all attachment. This was not a fling, they had a connection that was ever present in moments like this.

Obi-Wan used his hand to guide his member to Anakin’s opening and slowly slid in. He had lubed himself and his apprentice up with saliva. Obi-Wan stilled for a moment when he was covered to the brim. Groaning from the sensations making their way into his spine.

After a few minutes, to let Anakin adjust to his size, Anakin started to slightly move his hips to get some friction. His master got the hint and started pulling out and slamming in. The grip on Anakin’s thighs were sure going to leave marks, but that was the way he liked it. Obi-Wan thrust in and out of Anakin as if his life were depending in it. He bent forward to kiss his apprentice after which he started kissing his neck again.

Every thrust got them both closer to their release until it was too much, both Anakin and Obi-Wan spilling their seed. Obi-Wan pulled out, already missing the warm comfort of his apprentice. He started dressing almost right away.

“Pull yourself together Skywalker. Training is not finished yet.”

“I was hoping you would’ve forgotten about it.”

“It takes a lot more of this to make me forget about your training, darling.” He winked at the younger man while fixing the last pieces of clothing.


End file.
